In the operation of conventional semiconductor circuits, thermal energy generated by current flow across one or more semiconductor junctions results in increased temperature of the junction, the semiconductor material surrounding the junction and also of the environment surrounding the semiconductor circuit. It is desirable to dissipate at least some of the thermal energy generated as a result of such current flow before such thermal energy results in an undesirable increase in the temperature of the semiconductor material and its surrounding environment.